The present invention relates to concrete slab constructions, and methods of using the same, for standardizing the manufacturing and construction of precast concrete modules for monolithic and multi-purpose structures. The primary purpose of the invention is to provide a less expensive standardized method of manufacturing, transporting, handling and erecting fireproof concrete structures such as: (1) curtain walls adapted for use as military reventments or enclosures for aircraft, "soft-buildings" or stockpiles of equipment and supplies, and exterior and interior walls used in the construction of various types of military and commercial buildings, fences or boundary walls, and freeway dividers; (2) retaining walls such as those employed in irrigation and flood control ditches, small dams, sea walls, canals, and hillside retention; (3) load-bearing walls such as are employed in office buildings, cabins, huts, barracks, commissaries, supermarkets, warehouses, garages and schools; (4) building foundations; and (5) other concrete structures capable of utilizing the standardized multi-purpose precast concrete modules which form one aspect of the present invention.
The conventional methods employed at the present time for erecting building structures of the general types referred to above require the transport of comparatively small bricks, concrete blocks, or the like to a building site where they are laboriously assembled and/or the preparation of appropriate forms at a building site into which wet concrete may be poured and retained until set. These known techniques are comparatively time consuming, costly in respect to both the materials employed and the personnel required to fabricate a given structure at a building location, and often produce structures which are not as strong as may be desired under certain circumstances.
The present invention is intended to obviate these disadvantages.